The tracking and monitoring system for opencast mines of the present invention is a combination of hardware and software, wherein Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) devices have been provided with a resident hardware specific embedded software for programming the RFID devices to function as coordinator, router and end devices by forming dynamic wireless networking; and an application software, wireless sensor network, for tracking, monitoring and storing of information received from RFID devices placed at strategic locations of an opencast mine. ZigBee-enabled active RFID devices have been used to form a wireless network for the tracking and monitoring system for opencast mines of the present invention.
RFID system is a widely used auto-ID technology today to identify and track objects and people in manufacturing, inventory management, retailing, and security applications. ZigBee is a low-cost, low-power and wireless mesh networking standard. The low cost allows the technology to be widely deployed in wireless control and monitoring applications, the low power-usage allows longer life with smaller batteries, and the mesh networking provides high reliability and larger range.
The ZigBee technology, which is a recently emerged network communication protocol based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard, provides a self-organized mesh network topology with a power-effective, low data rate and multi-hop data transmission. The RFID system could profit some of its features by introducing the ZigBee technology into the existing RFID architectures, such as having extended effective range, improving network flexibility and having compatibility with other ZigBee enabled environment systems.
The tracking and monitoring system for opencast mines of the present invention is particularly useful for opencast mines. Use of the system of the present invention in opencast mine would help in on-line tracking and monitoring vehicles and moveable equipment using ZigBee-enabled active RFID devices forming a dynamic wireless network among themselves and other static and mobile ZigBee devices placed at strategic locations. This would help in maintaining computerized record and analysing the performance of costly shovels and dumpers deployed in opencast mines. This would help in optimising the placement of dumpers with each, shovel depending on the change in working and dumping places. This would also help in maintaining computerise attendance of dumper operators and other personnel working in an opencast mine. This would further help in providing warning to the signal man and dumper operator, while dumper approaching close proximity to the signal man. This would help in establishing two-way message communication among the personnel engaged in an opencast mine. This would ultimately help in improving production, productivity and safety in opencast mine.
Reference may be made to the Proceeding (572) Communication Systems, Networks, and Applications-2007, titled: ZigBee Enabled Radio Frequency Identification System.
http://www.actapress.com/PaperInfo.aspx?PaperID=31796&reason=500
In this paper, a discussion is made about the possible benefits and applications while applying ZigBee to the different parts of the RFID system. An integrated ZigBee RFID system architecture is also discussed and a demo system is described in the paper.
Reference may be made to the paper presented in the ASCE Construction Research Congress: The Global Construction Community, May 6-8, 2007, Grand Bahama Island, titled: Wireless sensor technologies for automated tracking and monitoring of construction materials utilizing ZigBee networks.
http://www.pm.umd.edu/e-construction/Resources/Jang%20%20Wireless%20Sensor%20Technologies%20for%20Automated%20T
In this paper, a discussion is made about automated material tracking system architecture. To overcome the limitations in previous RFID and GPS-based technologies observed in current construction practices, a new ZigBee-based localization technique with two different types of query and response pulses is presented in the paper for more accurate tracking performance. The system can provide ZigBee-based monitoring capacity by embedding specific transducers into the system for various purposes of monitoring applications. The paper also presents the optimization of router placement and cost benefit analysis to present research direction in the future.
Reference may be made to the paper published in the International Union of Radio Science (URSI) General Assembly, Aug. 9-16, 2008, Chicago, France, titled: Wireless information and safety system for underground mines.
http://www.cnfrs.institut-telecom.fr/pages/pages_ursi/URSIGA08/papers/D01p5.pdf
In this paper, a discussion is made about a wireless information and safety system for underground mines. The hardware components of the system are ZigBee-compliant active radio frequency identification (RFID) devices/transceivers. The devices can be programmed to act as end device (tag), router or coordinator that enables them to form an IEEE 802.15.4-based mesh network. It uses a unified wireless mesh-networking infrastructure to locate, trace and manage mobile assets and people as well as monitor different environmental conditions using sensor
Reference may be made to patent numbers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,353,743 and 7,313,401, entitled “Positioning system using packet radio to determine position and, to obtain information relative to a position”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for receiving global positioning system (GPS) signals, and receiving and transmitting packet radio signals. The positioning system receives GPS transmissions to determine its pseudo position. The positioning system also receives differential corrections relative to its pseudo position using packet radio. By combining the GPS transmissions and the differential corrections, the positioning system calculates its actual position.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,668, entitled “System and method for asset tracking and monitoring”, wherein a system and method has been described and claimed for multi-mode asset tracking and monitoring for comprehensive reporting of asset position; status, and alerts. The multi-mode system and method is based on the addition of a local network monitoring system to a wide area satellite network monitoring system.
Reference may be made to patent numbers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,196,621 and 7,218,227, entitled “Tracking system and associated method”, wherein a system and method has been described and claimed for tracking movable assets. The tracking system includes a monitoring device, a tracking information network, a data communication network, a tracker tag, and a tracking information server. The tracker tag operates independent from the asset and uses GPS technology. The tracking information server provides tracking information and related information to a subscriber.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,255, entitled “Method and apparatus for a satellite positioning-based metering system for use in transport-related applications”, wherein a method and system has been described and claimed for monitoring, measuring, and/or usage metering of a vehicle involving tracking continuous movement and position of the vehicle for priced parking spots, priced roads, and/or pay-as-you-drive insurance. The system comprises a vehicle-mounted apparatus incorporating positioning signal reception, filtering, compression, storage and wireless transmission, while a central processing system collects these position-logs for matching with digital maps and parking, road use, and insurance fee application schedules.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,829, entitled “Method and system for providing shipment tracking and notifications”, Wherein a method and system has been described and claimed for monitoring status of articles being shipped. The monitoring can produce notifications to interested parties. The notifications typically contain status information pertaining to the articles being shipped. Alternatively, interested parties can gain access to status information pertaining to the articles being shipped via a website.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,278, entitled “Rule based proximity and time based tracking system”, wherein a method and system has been described and claimed for automatically tracking, monitoring and scheduling the shipping of objects through carriers such as delivery trucks, ships, or planes is disclosed. A tracking tag is attached to each shipped object. The tracking tag and transportation system uses such techniques as GPS, cellular technology, and bar coding, and sensors such as those that make temperature, pressure, and noise measurements as sources of tracking information.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,114, entitled “System and apparatus for automatic and continuous monitoring, proactive warning and control of one or more independently operated vessels”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for automatic continuous real-time monitoring, tracking, navigation and proactive warning for one or more private and commercial marine vessels and for automatically controlling their navigation within a specific region. The system and apparatus employs intelligent display, GPS, and transceiver/modem devices on marine vessels that are underway, anchored or docked to routinely transmit the vessels ID, GPS and status data to a supervisory fail-safe computer server. The server's resident relational database contains both pre-entered static information about all vessels having similar on-board devices, as well as dynamic information (such as coordinate data relating to rough seas, severe weather, GPS data for all participating vessels, underwater hazards, fog, etc.).
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,193, entitled “Software GPS based integrated navigation”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for acquiring GPS data from at least one GPS satellite for tracking. A code offset and a frequency offset are determined based on the acquired GPS data. A change in GPS position of the GPS receiver during the determination of the code offset is determined, and a change in rate of the GPS receiver during the determination of the frequency offset is also determined. The code offset is updated based on the change in GPS position, and the frequency offset is updated based on the change in rate. The updated code offset and the updated frequency offset are handed over to a tracking function.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,884, entitled “System for tracking and monitoring vessels”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for remotely tracking, monitoring and messaging vessels utilizing a global positioning system satellite constellation, having a transceiver located on the vessel to be tracked and monitored, a monitoring center located remote from the vessel, a communications means allowing the bi-directional communication between the transceiver and the monitoring center, a communications means allowing the uni-directional communication from the global positioning system satellite constellation to the transceiver, sensors on the on-board systems of the vessel, a communications means allowing communication between the sensors and the transceiver, an input/output means for messaging, and a communications means allowing communication between the input/output means and the transceiver.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,393, entitled “System and method for using impulse radio technology to track and monitor vehicles”, wherein a system and method has been described and claimed for tracking vehicles. A system, electronic monitor and method are provided that utilize the communication capabilities and positioning capabilities of impulse radio technology to enable people (e.g., mechanics, fans, broadcasters, drivers) to track a position of a vehicle as it moves around a race track and/or to enable people to monitor an engine, transmission system, braking system and other vehicular parameters of the moving vehicle.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,529, entitled “Intermodal movement status monitoring system”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for tracking and monitoring the intermodal status of cargo trailers. In addition to the information provided by a GPS unit, the system monitors the status of various sensors on the trailer. The GPS unit provides the location and velocity of a trailer. A wheel monitoring unit provides the status of the wheels of the trailer, specifically whether there is rotation of the wheels or not. Anti-lock braking systems are used to provide signal information indicative of the wheel rotation status. An independent wheel rotation sensor is also used to provide the wheel rotation status. A computer processor determines the intermodal movement status of the trailer using the wheel rotation status and the location and velocity information.
Reference may be made to patent numbers: AU2000235013B and U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,806, entitled “Apparatus and method for continuous electronic monitoring and tracking of individuals”, wherein a system and method has been described and claimed for monitoring mobile objects or persons utilizes the GPS satellites and cellular telephone communications. The apparatus may include first and second remote units adapted to be worn on the monitored person or object. These remote units would comprise the position and data sensors as well as the transmitter device to transmit the information back to a central tracking station. The remote units may be operative to monitor many data items such as system integrity, motion, temperature, audio, and the like in addition to position. This data would then be transmitted back to a central monitoring station operative to process and display the information. The system is also adapted to monitor persons in hazardous environments such as radioactivity or poisonous gases or even to monitor inanimate objects such as automobiles.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,403, entitled “Global positioning system communications multi-interface”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for generating position information, a processor coupled to the GPS receiver by a bus, and a communications multi-interface coupled to both the GPS receiver and to the processor by the bus. The processor presents the position information to the communications multi-interface capable of interfacing with a wide variety of communications systems. Applications of the system include guided weapons systems, interrogatable tag systems, collision avoidance systems, remote locator/responder systems, beacon location systems, search and rescue transceiver systems, location reporting pager systems, and cellular telephone location systems.
Reference may be made to patent number: US2008088438, entitled “System and method of tracking the movement of individuals and assets”, wherein a system and method has been described and claimed for tracking the movement of individuals and assets. A monitoring system is provided, by which location data and possibly other information from a wireless personal tracking device carried by an individual is transmitted to an administrative hub for processing and action according to defined rules.
Reference may be made to patent number: EP1909245, entitled “Wireless mobile vehicle real-time tracking and notification systems and methods related thereto”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for notifying passengers of an approaching vehicle. Utilizing such a system and methods, passengers can remain in a safe, controlled environment, avoiding harsh environmental conditions and excessive waiting times, instead arriving at their pick-up point closer and prior to a vehicle's arrival. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bus notification system wherein passengers are able to know the location and estimated arrival time of the bus several minutes before its arrival at a specified location along the bus route. The present invention also features a system and methods for locating an in-transit vehicle and for providing real-time mapping and monitoring of such in-transit vehicles.
Reference may be made to patent number: TW319870Y, entitled “Portable multi-functional monitoring and tracking system for vehicle”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for multi-functional monitoring and tracking system for vehicle.
Reference may be made to patent numbers: CA2608727 and US2008042805, entitled “System and method for detecting, monitoring, tracking and identifying explosive materials”, wherein a system and method has been described and claimed for detecting, monitoring, tracking and identifying explosive materials. This invention relates to a system and method for monitoring, detecting, tracking and identifying explosive materials. The system and method involves tracking and monitoring the explosive material during every part of the chain of custody.
Reference may be made to patent number: US2008030322, entitled “GPS tool and equipment tracking system”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for tracking of equipment. The system is an invention that will allow owners of tools and equipment to track location of their inventories and reduce the likelihood of their thief and allow better control of inventories.
Reference may be made to patent number: US2008018458, entitled “Remote tracking system with a dedicated monitoring center”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for tracking of vehicle. A system includes one or more remote tracking devices, where each remote tracking device including a cellular transceiver, a positioning system receiver, and a processor connected to the positioning system receiver and the cellular transceiver. A dedicated monitoring center is in communication with each of the remote tracking devices and includes a monitoring center application to process and store the location information and status information received from each of the at least one remote tracking device.
Reference may be made to patent number: WO2008011265, entitled “Apparatus and method for locating individuals and objects using tracking devices”, wherein a system and method has been described and claimed for monitoring objects and individuals. In this system, a monitoring station is remotely accessible through a user interface. The interface is adapted to provide a visually cognizable rendering of an area and a tool useful for selecting at least a portion of said area, and to communicate a first request signal to provide location coordinates of a first tracking device.
Reference may be made to patent number: WO2007109838, entitled “An asset monitoring and location system”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for asset monitoring and tracking. The system includes at least one GPS satellite, at least one system satellite, at least one remote terminal unit (RTU) adapted to communicate with the at least one global positioning system satellite and the at least one system satellite, a data collection and distribution network including at least one earth station adapted for communication with the at least one system satellite, and at least one user access device to access the data collection and distribution network to provide asset location information.
Reference may be made to patent number: US2007210905, entitled “System and method for satellite aided truck/trailer tracking and monitoring”, wherein a system and method has been described and claimed for satellite aided vehicle monitoring. Tire pressure, mileage, and tachometer/speedometer information are generated by sensors that are affixed to different parts of a truck/trailer. Measurement data taken by the sensors is reported to a mobile terminal affixed to the vehicle. In one embodiment, the sensor data is transmitted to the mobile terminal using wireless communication. The mobile terminal transmits reports, which can include sensor information and position information, to a remote location via a communications satellite.
Reference may be made to patent number: US2007213887, entitled “Wireless locating and monitoring system”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for determining a location of the device and a processor connected to the positioning system. The wireless tracking device further including a wireless radio connected to the processor for transmitting the location of the device across a wireless area network. A vehicle monitoring system including a sensor, a microcontroller configured to receive a sensor input from the sensor and determine a vehicle condition data, and a wireless transmitter in communication with the microcontroller. The wireless transmitter is configured to transmit the vehicle condition data to a remote data network access point
Reference may be made to patent number: US2007171045, entitled “A personal locator system”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for locating, tracking, and messaging between people, which preferably includes a satellite, global positioning satellites, ground monitoring units, and a portable-transmitter-receiver unit to locate and track objects and people. A communications satellite system can transmit and receive messages concerning the location and situation of an object or person. A location system may operate by way of global positioning satellites. The portable transmitter-receiver can activate a signal to the satellite system, which can inform the ground monitoring units that a person is in need of help. Each transmitter-receiver can contain memory that allows for identification of the wearer and can provide information such as address, medical problems, emergency contacts, etc.
Reference may be made to patent number: GB2432079, entitled “A position tracking system”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for tracking of position. The system comprises a primary unit that transmits a position signal derived from e.g. GPS, and two or more monitoring units that receive and retransmit the position signal. The primary unit is attached to an object to be tracked and comprises a GPS receiver and a transmitter to broadcast its position to an in-range monitoring unit.
Reference may be made to patent number: JP2007072597, entitled “Vehicle tracking system”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for precisely determining whether or not a vehicle is a stolen one, and quickly and precisely providing initial response when a vehicle is stolen. The system includes a signal transmitting device mounted on a vehicle for transmitting signals to a monitoring center, and a monitoring device installed in the monitoring center for monitoring vehicles. The signal transmitting device transmits an identification signal and a vehicle position information signal, the identification signal being a signal capable of identifying at least one of the vehicle, the vehicle's owner, or the signal transmitting device mounted on the vehicle. The monitoring device has a receiving means for receiving the signals transmitted from the signal transmitting device; a theft report data storage part that previously stores vehicle theft report information; and a theft determining part for obtaining the theft report information from the theft report data storage part according to the identification signal received from the signal transmitting device and determining whether or not the vehicle is a stolen one. When the vehicle is a stolen one, the current position of the vehicle stolen is tracked according to the position information signal received from the signal transmitting device.
Reference may be made to patent number: GB2431261, entitled “Route planner”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for route planning and traffic monitoring. The system combines the geographical coverage possible with fixed, predefined route segment costs (e.g. the legal speed limit) with, wherever possible, richer time dependent costs. A portable navigation device, can continue route planning as before to virtually any destination in a country covered by the stored map database, but wherever possible, can also use traffic data with time-dependent costs, so that the effect of congestion with any time predictability can be accurately taken into account as an automatic, background process. It leaves the user to simply carry on driving, following the guidance offered by the navigation device, without needing to be concerned about congestion that exists now, and whether it will impact his journey.
The drawbacks of the above said patent numbers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,353,743, 7,313,401, 7,265,668, 7,196,621, 7,218,227, 7,215,255, 7,212,829, 7,187,278, 7,047,114, 7,046,193, 6,933,884, 6,501,393, 6,519,529, AU2000235013B, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,100,806, 5,519,403, US2008088438, EP1909245, TW319870Y, CA2608727, US2008042805, US2008030322, US2008018458, WO2008011265, WO2007109838, US2007210905, US2007213887, US2007171045, GB2432079, JP2007072597 and GB2431261 are that the systems are based on GPS technology and costly. Moreover, they are not specifically developed for opencast mines application. Even application software of the developed technologies are also different from the required purpose of opencast mines for optimizing shovel-dumper performance.
Reference may be made to patent numbers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,336,178 and 7,339,478, entitled “Method and apparatus for remote control vehicle identification”, wherein an method and apparatus has been described and claimed for automatically tracking each individual vehicle, of a plurality of vehicles, in a race around a track. The device employs radio frequency identification (RFID) tags on each of the vehicles being tracked. The device employs RFID tags and a gate to energize the tag to broadcast the vehicle's identity when a pass through the gate is determined.
The drawbacks of the above said patent numbers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,336,178 and 7,339,478 are that the systems are especially designed for vehicle identification at gate. These technologies can not be used in surface mines application where continuous monitoring is required throughout the mine.
Reference may be made to patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,149, entitled “Tagging and tracking system for assets and personnel of a commercial enterprise”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for tracking assets (tools and materials) and personnel associated with a work site. Personnel are equipped with tracking devices having at least geo-location capability. Assets are tagged with RFID tags, which are interrogated at portals, by mobile scanners, or by personnel tracking devices having RFID reading capability. The tag readers and tracking devices are all in communication with a common information backbone and all data is delivered to, and processed by, a common command and control subsystem.
The drawbacks of the above said patent number: U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,149 are that the systems are especially designed for tracking of assets and personnel of a commercial enterprise. The system can not used for opencast mining application.
Reference may be made to patent number: CN1953408, entitled “A method to realize real-time monitoring of the underground coal miners by ZigBee network”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for real-time monitoring of underground miners using a ZigBee network.
Reference may be made to patent number: KR100612700B, entitled “System and method for providing underground facility information using RFID”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for providing information facility for underground using RFID tags.
Reference may be made to patent number: CN2871852Y, entitled “Mine comprehensive information system under well based on ZigBee technology wireless network”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for wireless communication in mine. The system is proposed for monitoring miner's location.
The drawbacks of the above said patent numbers: CN1953408, KR100612700B and CN2871852Y are that the systems are especially developed for underground application. The application software of the developed systems are different from the required purpose of optimum performance of shovel-dumper combination in opencast mines.
Reference may be made to patent number: 0777DEL2008, entitled “Wireless information and safety system for mines”, wherein a system has been described and claimed for wireless tracking and communication in mine.
The drawbacks of the above said patent numbers: 0777DEL2008, are that the wireless network of the system is not dynamic. It is a static wireless network. To make the system work in case of failure of certain routers, some redundant routers have to be placed along with the routers normally placed in mines at strategic locations. Message facility provided by the system is based on pre-coded message facility. Users can not send the required message as and when required except the pre-coded messages. Further, the application software is not opencast specific where optimisation of shovel-dumper performance can not be performed efficiently. Further, wireless sensor networking in said patent is based on first-come-first serve basis i.e. queue based algorithm. Said algorithm has several drawbacks such as (i) flooding of data, (ii) missing of data, and (iii) inefficient router placing etc. Further, in said patent, RFID unit radio and microcontroller are not used on a single chip, thereby resulting in a larger size device and higher power consumption. Moreover, printed antenna on PCB is used which has less gain, thereby having less communication range. Additionally, the embedded software of said wireless sensor networking system does not incorporate power saving algorithm for reducing power consumption by end devices.
Reference may be made to the paper published in J SCI IND RES VOL. 68 February 2009, titled as: “Wireless information and safety system for mines”. The paper discloses a wireless information and safety system for mines for tracking of mines and moveable equipment. One drawback of the system is that RFID unit radio and microcontroller are not used on a single chip, thereby resulting in a larger size device and higher power consumption. Moreover, printed antenna on PCB is used which has less gain, thereby having less communication range. Another drawback of system is that the wireless networking is static, which causes redundancy problem in large wireless sensor networking. Once, one router failed, subsequent network also get failed. Further, in said system, there is no provision for text messaging. Only 4 pre-coded messages are possible using four switches. Further, the embedded software of wireless sensor networking system does not incorporate power saving algorithm for reducing power consumption in end devices. Additionally, in the wireless networking software, only monitoring of dumper is possible, there is no provision of automatically performing optimal shovel-dumpers performance at different loading points and graphically displaying the results.
From the above referred hitherto known prior art systems and drawbacks thereof, it is clear that there is a definite need to provide a low-powered tracking and monitoring system for continuous locating of vehicles and equipment, optimum performance of shovel-dumper combination, collision prevention and two-way message communication.